


Another Wish Come True

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Ass Growth, Cum Inflation, Elf, Gay, Growth, Hard Fucking, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oral, Orc, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Throat Bulge, all the way through, cock growth, cum through, femboy, horsecock, huge ass, ludicrous amounts of cum, technically self fuck, urethra insertion, wide hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Valin remembers the night he had with his centaur self quite fondly, even when he's balls deep inside of an orc femboy named Djur. Thankfully for him, those fond memories come to him in the form of a goddess, from the same world as his other self, as well as a wish. A wish for him to have fun, in ways he could only dream of.





	Another Wish Come True

            Valin sighed in content as he pulled his cock out of Djur’s ass with a wet pop, causing the orc to coo in pleasure. “Done already?” Djur was an oddity of an orc. While most of his race were hulking figures of muscle and strength, he was much more petite…to say the least.

            His fair green skin looked like jade, his bright green eyes shined like emeralds, he was quite the beautiful orc, quite the oddity indeed. Valin jumped at the opportunity to get Djur in his bed and wrapped around his cock. Not only were his tusks short, so oral wasn’t a gamble, his ass was larger than Valin’s which was a feat almost no one could claim.

            Djur, as one would expect, was an easy lay, and a damn good one at that. He was experienced in cock sucking, probably among the best that Valin ever had. And his ass, fucking hell that ass. It was the one trait that made Valin harder than he had ever been, and nearly drooling at the sight.

            “Nah, just done for round one.” Valin sat up off of the bed, leaving Djur alone. The bottom-heavy orc sat up, seeming to tighten up so cum wouldn’t leak out of his rear end.

            He smiled, putting his hands together in his lap, but not trying to hide his raging hard-on. “So, what are ya gonna do then?” His voice was very soft, almost like an elf in some ways.

            “Just getting some water, maybe freshen up a little bit. Then I’m going to come back and ravage your rear end all night long~” Valin winked as he walked off to the washroom, his cock dangling and swinging back and forth like a pendulum. “Just make sure that ass of yours stays nice and tight for me.”

            Djur giggled, leaning back on the bed, allowing his tiny boner to stand proud. “Hurry back, or else I’ll just have to have fun without you~” Valin smiled and walked around the corner, closing the door to the washroom.

            He looked himself in the mirror, his face still fair, ears still as pointy as ever, he was quite the attractive elf. “Ah, makes me remember that centaur version of me that fucked me into oblivion…hmm, yeah. Now that would be fun~” Valin’s cock started to throb to attention, his mind running wild at certain ideas.

            He bit his lip as he reached down, gripping onto his cock with his hands and began to jerk. His mind heading back in time to when he took a cock so big, he was amazed he took it all. “Gods I wish I had his cock. But without the horse body. Not that anything was wrong with that, just…mmmm~”

            Valin hummed in his throat as he jerked his cock more and more, precum dripping from the tip like a leaking waterskin. He could still feel each thrust from the centaur, his stomach bulging and innards making room for that massive slab of cockmeat. “I wish I could have a cock like that…the things I would do…oh fuck~”

            Valin stifled his moans with a bite to his lip, almost drawing blood, as he came onto the mirror and water basin, filling it up quickly with his thick cum. “That was…wow, I can’t remember the last time I came that quickly.”

            Valin smiled as he looked at the mirror, chuckling at the image of him seeming to be covered in his cum. “Nice look~” Valin was about to leave and head back to Djur when he noticed something odd. The water basin holding his cum wasn’t draining out, in fact, his cum had formed a smooth surface, almost like glass.

            “What?” Valin stared down at the pool of cum, marveling at the mirror-like surface, only to realize that it wasn’t his face staring back at him. “Wh-who?”

            “Hello Valin, I heard your wish~” The voice sounded feminine, yet masculine at the same time. It reverberated inside of his head but didn’t hurt. Valin was confused, almost scared, the figure looking back at him seemed nothing more than smoke and glowing eyes, but a glowing grin spread across its face.

            “Don’t be alarmed, I’m simply…well, let’s just say I’m an old fertility god, lost in this world, but in another world, well known.” The ‘god’ closed its mouth, looking a lot less intimidating now. “Your friend from my world sought me out, and asked me to give you a gift for the good time you showed him~”

            Valin was confused, he tried to think of who they could have meant, then it hit him…himself. “So what kind of gift will I receive?” Valin had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked down into the cum basin, only to step back in curiosity as there was nothing there. In fact, the basin started to drain, as if…

            “I must have been imagining that. I may need to call it a night with…ugh.” Valin let out a pained grunt as he felt a heat overcome his body, doubling over, clutching his stomach. He groaned softly as he felt his body changing. The change was only slightly painful, almost over washed by the immense pleasure he was feeling…and the horniness.

            The pain stopped, and all that was left was his burning desire to fuck…and be fucked. Valin stood up, wobbling a little on his feet, and as he looked in the mirror he saw why. He was easily a foot taller, having to bend down to actually see his face, and as he took a step forward he noticed much more interesting changes.

            His ass, by everything above and below his ass. It was enormous. He ran his hands down his hips, his upper thighs, and down to his back end. He’d probably make Djur look flat compared to how he was now. But the one thing he loved above that, was the extra foot or more of cock jutting from his groin.

            The familiar shape and look of the cock gave him very fond feelings, of getting skewered and pumped full of cum. He reached down to hoist up the massive horsecock, humming in pleasure as it throbbed in his hands. The sheer size of this thing though, fucking hell.

            “I think I might be bigger than…well, me~” He bit his lip as a ‘drop’ of precum oozed from the semi-flared head, dropping to the floor, sounding like a waterskin popping open. “Oh yeah…I’m going to have a lot of fun with…these?”

            Valin’s voice trailed off as he felt something warm and wet rub against his cheek, and his other cheek, and almost his entire body. Looking in the mirror, he noticed several black tentacles rubbing his body up and down, oozing precum, seeming to have a mind of their own. “Interesting addition…unexpected, but not unwanted~”

            Valin smiled as he rubbed the tentacle against his right cheek, feeling it throb in his hand, another bead of precum oozing out. He could feel it, he could feel each and every single one of them, as if they were his own cocks. And it felt oh so good, so good in fact he couldn’t hold back his moan even a little bit.

            “Valin? You okay?” Valin bit his lip, stifling his moan, but his tentacles had other ideas. Two of them wrapped around both his arms, pinning them behind his back, another wrapped around his balls, and another…let’s just say Valin was shocked and impressed he was able to hold his moans in.

            The tentacle in question started around the base of his cock, holding it in place, as it suddenly slithered right down Valin’s urethra. He spasmed, gritting his teeth to hold his moans in, but managing out groans that were a mix of pain and pleasure.

            Outside the door, Djur was only able to hear the sounds of Valin’s groans. He was a little worried, until he was able to make out the subtle sounds of flesh on flesh, and he grinned cheekily. “Having fun in there without me? You are so mean. Well, I do hope all you’re doing is getting ready, because I feel so empty without you~”

            Valin let out a gasp as the tentacle slid further and further down his cock. It was so thick, just like his cock originally was. He was surprised his new cock could handle it, but given the sheer size of the beast he had now, it made sense. Maybe that god gave him more than just a couple ‘standard’ improvements.

            “Centaur me must be into some kinky shit…just like me~” Valin chuckled as he twisted his hands and grabbed the tentacles holding his arms out, and began to jerk them off, shivering slightly at the feeling. It was, quite literally, like jerking off two of his own cocks. “I…might want to keep these…after…ah, this~”

            “Keep what Valin?” Djur could hear the Elf mumbling, so he leaned in to listen closer. “Is something happening in there that I should know about?”

            Valin smiled, putting his back to the door, holding it shut, as his tentacles continued writhing around, some rubbing against his ass or thighs, one going between his thighs, getting precariously close to-

            “Ooooooooo~” Valin moaned, arching his back as a tentacle found its way in his backdoor. Its thick head spreading him wide. “So that’s what my cock feels like~”

            “Valin? Come on, you’re not making sense. What do yo mean that’s what your cock feels like? Are you fucking yourself? I have to see that if you are~”

            Valin chuckled, “Well…I am, and I am not, at the same time.”

            Djur was silent for a moment, “Explain.”

            “What would you do if, AH~” The tentacle in his cock lurched ever deeper, almost at the same time as the one in his ass…it felt like they touched somewhere inside Valin. “If I told you that a fertility god from another….d-dimension, fuck~” The cocks rubbing his body decided that they were being left out, and rubbed up against Valin’s sack, while another joined the one in his ass, sliding in with surprising ease.

            “If a fertility god…improved me as a wish. Giving me a massive horsecock that makes my normal one look small. A full foot of height. An ass that even you will be jealous of. And, say…six tentacles?”

            Djur laughed, that beautiful sing-song laugh, and somehow it was enough to make the tentacles, or maybe it was Valin, go over the edge. They all came at once. Filling his ass with enough cum to bloat his stomach, one managing to whip up and slight right into Valin’s open mouth, depositing cum straight down his throat.

            The ones outside his body spewed like pierced waterskins. Cum flying about the washroom, making some of his larger loads look small. And the one inside his cock, that one was the most interesting. Valin had came plenty of times, no questioning that, but the feeling of cum ENTERING his balls, as opposed to leaving…well let’s just say it’s a good thing he had a tentacle gagging him.

            By the time everything was done, Valin was covered in more cum you wouldn’t be able to tell he was an elf. The amount of cum that came from the tentacles was unreal, leaving him in about an ankle-deep puddle of cum. And the best part…he was ready for more. He felt so energetic and ready to fuck, he could probably fuck the entire town without breaking a sweat…unfortunate for Djur.

            “Are you okay? It sounded like a…holy shit.” Valin opened the door, and with it, the small flood of thick white cum, rushing out and covering Djur’s feet. “W-wow…you really were telling the truth.” Djur looked up at Valin in awe, his little cock coming to life, and a look of lust in his eyes.

            Djur was already short compared to Valin, now, he was comically short. His ass was now easily outclassed, but the thing that caught his eyes the most was that cock, and those bloated balls. Valin’s horsecock was rigid as a metal bar, veins throbbing and the flared head making it look like it was begging for release. And his balls were much larger than before, thanks to the one tentacle shooting cum straight down into them, giving him…more to work with in the future.

            The tentacles had stopped writhing around for the most part, so Valin was able to simply stand there, lustfully looking down at Djur. “Do you want me to fuck you, little orc?”

            Djur nodded, his mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him. He didn’t really have time to comprehend anything, before Valin scooped him up, carried him across the room, his feet making slight splashes in the cum that had spread across the floor, and tossed Djur onto the bed.

            The orc let out a tiny yelp but was immediately silenced by a cock entering his mouth. But once he managed to get his bearings, he noticed it wasn’t a cock, but one of the several tentacles coming from Valin. He moaned into it, it was so good to have inside him. It was just like Valin’s old cock, thick, leaking precum like no tomorrow, and oh so tasty, but the one improvement was that there was more length, MUCH more length.

            The tentacle slithered deeper and deeper into Djur’s throat, making him gag and sputter around its length. He reached a hand up to cup at his bulging throat, but it was quickly snatched away, four more tentacles holding his legs and arms apart, spreading them out on the bed.

            Valin licked his lips, looking like some sort of predatory animal, the lust in his eyes stabbing daggers into Djur’s body. Djur shivered, slightly out of fear. He had never seen Valin like this, but at the same time, his throbbing dick showed exactly how he really felt. He only wished he was able to hold himself wider to welcome that beast of a cock that was slowly making its way closer and closer to his fat ass.

            “You know Djur, I’d say if it starts hurting to say something…” Valin smiled as he gripped his cock between his hands, aiming the cum-covered head right at Djur’s hole. “But even if you could speak, I wouldn’t stop~” Djur closed his eyes, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth as he felt Valin push against his tight ass.

            It took a little bit of work just to get Valin’s original cock into his ass, thanks in term to a lot of lubing up and some practice on Djur’s end. But before this, Valin was the largest thing the feminine orc had ever taken into him. This…this was years ahead of that. The flared head only seemed to push against the hole, not even seeming to nudge it open a little bit.

            But Valin wanted in, and what Valin wanted…Valin got. He reached forward, gripping onto Djur’s hips, as he began to put more and more force into his thrust. Djur’s eyes shot wide, staring up at the ceiling as he felt his as begin to spread further than he even thought possible.

            He was certain something was going to give, he just wished it wasn’t him, he prayed that it wouldn’t be him, that something would just- “AAAAH~” With lurch forward, Valin let out a sigh of relief as he finally managed to get inside of Djur, the orc’s stomach bulging obscenely.

            Djur’s eyes crossed as he felt his ass being spread so wide, and he came right then and there, his cock shooting a rather small load onto his stomach. Valin chuckled, pushing his hips forward to drive more of his cock into Djur. The little orc moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, only bubbles and slight gags being heard from it.

            “You look simply amazing like that~ I hope you’re ready for more, because I certainly am.” If Djur could nod he would have, but given how dizzy he felt, from shooting his load to being skewered by Valin…it was simply too much for him.

            “HAHA, you should see yourself. Its like a skewered pig~” Valin laughed as he pushed more and more of his cock into Djur, the orc’s eyes rolling backwards as the pleasure built and built and built. Like a mountain, ever-growing to the peak, but he felt like he already reached it…he was so wrong.

            The tentacles holding his arms left, only for one to join the one already in his mouth. Djur was beyond shocked his jaw could stretch this far, without any real injury or pain. Maybe this god that Valin got gifted by had done something to him as well. But he wasn’t worried about that. The other tentacle that unwrapped from his arm took and odd route, and decided to engulf his still throbbing cock, swallowing it like it was barely there.

            Djur had never really gotten to feel the pleasures of penetrating anyone, he was much too small and much preferred getting fucked. But this, this gave him a euphoria he never imagined. He came once again, bucking his hips up as he moaned, choked, gagged, made any sound imaginable around the tentacles hammering his throat, causing his neck to bulge.

            “Fuck that’s hot~” Valin smiled as he tightened his grip on Djur’s thighs, giving a mighty heave, letting out a grunt as he managed to hilt his entire cock in Djur. The bulge looked like it travelled well past his mouth, but it was only contained in his stomach, much to both of their surprise.

            “I have no idea how you’re stretching this much…but I love it so much!” Valin reeled back, making Djur give a tiny moan of sadness from being left partially empty, before he rammed back in, causing a small amount of precum to shoot out from Djur’s nose and between the two tentacles.

            Valin set the pace, a quick, hard hitting set of thrusts that got as deep as possible, as quickly as possible. Each thrust sent a ripple of pleasure throughout Djur’s entire body, precum shooting from his mouth as if he was a cock himself. He loved it so much that his eyes glazed over, and he simply went along for the ride, happy to be Valin’s little cocksleeve.

            While Valin had his way with Djur’s ass, the two tentacles that held Djur’s legs, along with one that was surprisingly remaining motionless, decided to follow Valin’s lead. They moved down, twirling together to make a mass that was much thicker than Valin’s horsecock, going further towards Valin’s backdoor.

            Valin was too focused on Djur to notice however, not that he would have cared, or been able to do anything. The cocks poked against his hole, causing Valin a brief moment’s hesitation, raising his head to look back and see the super cock…right as it was ramming in.

            While Valin’s ass may have been much larger than Djur’s, the ‘cock’ that entered it seemed almost three times the size of his old one, which was much larger than the one buried in Djur. Valin’s mouth spread wide in silent moan, the air completely knocked out of him as the cock reached deep into him, bulging his stomach much like he was bulging Djur’s

            “OH FUCK YES!!!” Valin sped up, the cocks sped up, everything became a blur of motion, precum, and wet slaps. Both of the two were in heaven, or hell, or wherever one could go to get deprived sexual pleasure like this. They came, at least they think they did, time itself seemed to flow away from them as they fucked and were fucked in turn.

            The cocks inside of Djur’s mouth were first, since they had ‘presumably’ the tightest hole. Since it wasn’t an airtight seal, the cum spilled around Djur’s lips, pooling up and around his head, his eyes barely visible from the downpour. And while his mouth was stretched wide, one could make out the faintest hint of a cock-drunk grin at the tips of his lips.

            Djur himself came next, though the real focus was the cock encasing his. While Djur didn’t come nearly the amount the tentacles did, the tentacle itself proved quite fun indeed. The pressure of its load was somehow able to push into Djur’s cock, elevating the pleasure tenfold than it already was. Djur got his first penetration today, and not only that, but something he’d probably never feel again. The feeling of cum shooting straight down his cock and filling his balls…he wished he could feel that again.

            For Valin, the pleasure was enough to make his own cock explode, along with the cocks inside of his ass. The loads from them were leagues above the rest, mostly Valin’s himself, due to his massive cock and already bloated balls.

            The cocks in his ass shot up, cum leaking from around them as they fill his ass, his stomach, his entire body it felt like, and then eventually out of his mouth. A thick geyser of cum fell from his face, falling onto his body, some landing on Djur, while the rest fell to the floor in loud splats, a massive pool of cum forming around the bed at this point.

            Then the final piece of the puzzle. Valin’s cock shot off into Djur. The force of the load pushing straight through the orcs body and out his mouth, pushing the two cocks inside out, cum still squirting from their tips. Djur nearly flew off the bed, if Valin didn’t have an iron grip on him. But even that wasn’t enough to keep the cock inside.

            By the time it looked like Djur would burst, Valin’s cock managed to wiggle out somehow, aiming straight at the ceiling and erupting the rest of its load like a cum volcano. And what a load it was. It hit the ceiling with enough force it cracked the boards and rained down on the two of them like the most beautiful gift from the gods.

            The sheer amount of cum Valin was shooting out seemed impossible, and it just kept coming. Djur was already nearing the tip of unconsciousness, but the last thing he saw before fully passing out, was Valin letting out a moan as he fell forward onto him, his cock still leaking cum. ~

            Djur woke with a start, sitting up, or at least trying to, noticing that Valin was laying with an arm over him. He gently set his arm aside and looked at the room. He was amazed. There wasn’t a single drop of cum anywhere. He looked up, the boards were still fully intact…was that all a dream?

            “M-morning? But I was enjoying myself.” Valin got up groggily, shaking his head as he looked around the room, confusion spreading across his face. “Wait…but…”

            Djur turned to Valin, “Was that all a dream? It couldn’t have been, I felt everything and…but I guess that explains everything…how I was able to…you know.”

            The two of them sat in silence, contemplating if what happened was real or not, and if it was, how did…

            A knock at the door drew them from their thoughts. Valin stood up, groaning a little in pain, he seemed sore. He walked to the door and cracked it open, “Yes?”

            A piece of paper slid in between the cracks. “You’re lucky. That much cum to clean up would normally make me want to kill you. But your friend payed so much money that I’m probably never going to have to worry about anything ever again. She left you this note. Have a good day.”

            With that, they left, and Valin closed the door. Djur looked around the room again, and it was now he noticed…they were in a different room than last night. “What does the note say?”

            Djur got out of bed, letting out the same groan Valin had, his whole body felt beyond sore. He peaked at the letter, and his face grew a little brighter.

_‘Valin, Djur, I’m glad you two enjoyed the night, it was quite the entertainment for me as well. I’m happy to say that due to your intense lust, it was enough to actually partially bring me back to your world, so I happily assisted you with the cleanup. Don’t worry about repaying me, your lust is payment enough. And as a little extra show of appreciation, I’ll let you be able to have those gifts whenever you want. Just give me a little prayer and I’ll help you out. By the way, if you should ever find yourselves bored, please seek me out, I would absolutely love the chance to ravage the two of you. Or just one, either way is fine with me._

_Sincerely, your new goddess~’_

            Djur looked to the letter then to Valin, “But…she didn’t tell us her name…how can we pray to her?”

            Valin smiled. He closed his eyes, and in an instant, he was back to the body he had last night, his tentacles writhing about. “Oh, don’t worry about that. The more important question…feeling up for round two?”

            Djur smirked, smacking Valin’s ass, and sauntering to the bed. “Only if you think you can keep up~”


End file.
